Chain Killer
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/Seorang pembunuh berantai sadis menghantui distrik Shibuya. Shion Taito, anggota baru kepolisian distrik Shibuya, berniat menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan berantai tersebut./GORE!/WARNING & DISCLAIMER INSIDE!/Mind to R&R?/My first (short) M-rated fic


Seorang gadis berambut _teal _dikuncir dua itu berjalan memasuki sebuah gubuk yang terlihat sudah reyot dan tak berpenghuni.

"Permisi, apa ada orang?" Tanya gadis itu sambil mengetuk pintu gubuk tersebut. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Akhirnya dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya, dia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf aku masuk ke dalam…" Kata gadis itu seraya membuka pintu itu.

KRIEEEET

BLAM!

"_Yurusanai…_" Kata seorang gadis yang sepertinya membawa sebuah pisau di tangan kanannya. Dia mengayunkan pisaunya ke arah gadis itu dan…

CRAT!

Tanpa diketahui gadis berkuncir dua itu, gadis yang memegang pisau tersebut langsung memenggal kepala gadis itu tanpa ampun. Tak disangka, kepala gadis itu bergerak sedikit, menatap gadis yang memenggalnya dengan tatapan yang hampir melemah.

"Ju…"

**-CK-**

**Chain Killer**

_**Disclaimer : All Vocaloid belong to Crypton Future Media, Yamaha, etc**_

_**All UTAUloid belong to their respective author**_

_**This story is belong to me**_

_**Warning : Extreme gore action, don't try this anywhere ever. This is just a fanfiction.**_

**-CK-**

"Jadi, pembunuh itu beraksi lagi?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat berkacamata dan memakai stelan jas.

"_Ha'i, _dan kali ini korbannya adalah seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun bernama Hatsune Miku." Jawab pemuda berambut ungu yang sepertinya sedang melaporkan hasil penyelidikan sebuah kasus pembunuhan.

"Hrrn… Ini sudah yang ke lima… Selama ini apa modus pelaku dalam membunuh targetnya?" Tanya pria berambut coklat itu sambil melepas kacamatanya.

"Tidak ada modus tertentu seperti korban digiring ke suatu tempat. Tapi yang pasti, kepala korban selalu dalam keadaan terpisah dengan badannya." Jawab pemuda berambut ungu tersebut.

TOK TOK

"Ya?" Tanya pria berambut coklat tersebut. Lalu pintu pun dibuka oleh seorang gadis berambut pink gulali yang membawa beberapa berkas yang terlihat sudah sangat tua dan usang.

"Ah, Megurine-_san. _Terima kasih kau sudah membawa ini." Kata pria berambut coklat itu saat gadis berambut pink tersebut menaruh berkas itu di meja pria berambut coklat tersebut.

"_Douita, _tapi kenapa kau menginginkan berkas ini?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil 'Megurine' tadi.

"Bukan urusan yang penting, aku hanya ingin mengetahui berkas ini saja." Kata pria itu.

"Baiklah, aku permisi dulu…" Kata gadis itu meninggalkan ruangan. Pria tadi pun mulai membaca suatu berkas dari tumpukan berkas tua tersebut. Lalu ia mengerenyitkan alisnya begitu ia melihat salah satu berkas. Ia pun langsung mencari beberapa berkas dan membacanya bersamaan. Pemuda ungu tadi hanya diam dengan tanda tanya besar di kepalanya karena melihat atasannya membaca berkas-berkas tersebut dengan tatapan yang amat serius.

"_Ano sa, _jika aku sudah tidak ada kepentingan, bolehkah saya keluar?" Tanya pemuda ungu tersebut.

"Baiklah… Silahkan keluar!" Perintah pria berambut coklat tersebut.

"_Ha'i!_" Pemuda itupun beranjak keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Di lain tempat…

"Sepertinya ada yang mengincarku… Tee hee… Lebih baik aku pergi ke tempat yang lebih aman… Tee hee…"

Gadis itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya, menuju tempat yang lebih dalam di gubuk reyot yang besar itu.

Sementara itu…

"Haah… Kenapa tadi itu harus sangat lama…" Kata pemuda ungu itu menggerutu.

"Untunglah aku tidak ketahuan…" Gumamnya sambil merogoh sebuah kertas yang dilipat menjadi kecil.

Shion Taito, nama pemuda itu. Dia adalah anggota yang masih tergolong baru di kepolisian Shibuya. Dia masih di bawah bimbingan atasannya, Hiyama Kiyoteru (pria berambut coklat dan berkacamata tadi).

Tanpa sepengatuhan atasannya, Taito meminta Megurine Luka (gadis yang tadi membawakan berkas-berkas tadi) untuk memfotokopi suatu berkas yang sangat menarik perhatiannya sejak dia dan atasannya ditugaskan untuk mengurus kasus 'Code : Chain Killer'.

Selain itu, dia juga meminta Luka untuk menulis jadwal istirahat para petugas. Dengan semua ini, kalian tahu kan apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

Menyelesaikan semuanya dengan sang pembunuh.

Untuk mengulur waktu, dia pun pergi ke sebuah gerai kopi untuk menunggu para petugas yang menjaga tempat kejadian.

.

.

.

Tiga jam kemudian…

Pemuda ungu itupun melihat ke arah jam tangannya. Dia yakin saat ini para petugas sedang istirahat di sebuah restoran kecil tak jauh dari sana, jadi dia nergegas berjalan ke gubuk reyot tempat kejadian perkara.

.

.

.

Dengan waspada, pemuda ungu pun itu masuk ke gubuk reyot tersebut. Pertama dilihatnya ke arah kanan dan kiri sambil menyorotkan senter dan menodongkan pistol. Merasa aman, dia pun mulai menjelajahi gubuk lebih dalam.

Semerbak anyir darah mengharumi seluruh ruangan. Taito dengan hati-hati terus melangkah dan memeriksa setiap ruangan. Akhirnya dia menyisakan sebuah ruangan yang belum diperiksa, ruangan paling ujung di gubuk reyot tersebut. Taito mulai merasakan aura membunuh yang sangat kuat. Tapi, dia hiraukan aura membunuh tersebut dan mulai mengintip ke dalam ruangan terakhir yang belum ia periksa.

"_Yurusanai…_" Taito langsung melihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara. Tapi perhatiannya kembali kepada ruangan yang belum ia periksa tersebut. Jarak koridor pada gubuk tersebut lumayan luas yang membuat ia harus memeriksa ke belakang sesekali. Setelah dirasa aman, barulah pemuda tadi mendobrak pintu ruangan tersebut dan mulai memeriksa sekeliling dengan bantuan pistol dan senter.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

"_Shineeee!_" Sang gadis pembunuh itu melompat ke arah pemuda berambut ungu tersebut dan mengayunkan pisaunya, siap memenggal kepala pemuda itu. Taito yang mendengar suara teriakan dari belakang langsung berbalik dan mendapati seorang gadis tengah bersiap untuk memenggal kepalanya.

'_Shima-_'

DOR!

SSSAAAAAAT!

ZRASH!

Kepala pemuda itu tepotong, memuncratkan darah segar dari pangkal lehernya. Sedangkan kepalanya sudah tergeletak. Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya pun ikut tergeletak.

Sedangkan gadis tersebut ternyata kepalanya sudah pecah bertepatan saat dia menebas pemuda tadi karena ditembak oleh pistol 9 milimeter yang dia pegang.

.

.

.

*sfx : Sirene ambulans*

Polisi muda itu meninggal dengan cara yang amat mengenaskan. Tapi dalam prosesnya, berhasil membunuh pembunuh berantai yang sangat sadis dan beringas tersebut.

**-FIN-**

**A/N : Gimana hasilnya, aneh kah? Yah, ini percobaan pertama saya dalam membuat fic gore. Pendek, iyalah. Orang saya buatnya ngebut… Ya udah deh… Intinya…**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
